Will You Remember Me?
by vampyrawarrior
Summary: Pregnant with a baby and either brother could be the father. Elena's got her hands full this time.
1. chapter 1 looking back

**Will You Remember Me?**

**A fanfic by ohvampireliars.**

Rated **M **for language

Pregnant with a baby and either brother could be the father. Elena's got her hands full this time.

* * *

***PLEASE NOTE* this is somewhat post 3x22. Alaric is dead but Elena (of course) isn't. Yes, for Alaric to die, Elena must, but I kind of...Well no. I just fucked something up in the storyline. The baby was conceived around the time of 3x19. If your thinking," omg it's like fucking twilight!" well I'm not trying to make it like that ok. Oh, and the gang has graduated high school but have not gone to college yet. (Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Stefan. Jeremy is one or two years behind, I think.)**

**Chapter 1: **Looking Back

She flopped onto the king-sized bed her and Caroline had just assembled.

"Perfect."

"Yeah it better be. It took us four hours just to assemble this thing," Caroline said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm nine months pregnant, Care. It's a miracle we finished this whole room in two weeks," Elena gestured around the room that the pair had renovated. Everyone had told Elena to choose the unused room that was closest to Stefan's room, but her mind and heart were set in a different place. She'd picked a room that was right next to Damon's room. With the help of Matt, Tyler and some of their friends, a French door was built between the baby's room and Damon's.

"I still think we should've renovated the one next to Ste-"

"Can we just drop it?"

"Elena, everyone but you thinks the baby is Stefan's. Even Damon did." Caroline clasped her hand over her mouth after realizing what she said.

Elena felt tears starting to form in her eyes." Caroline, I think it's best if you leave now. Thank you for all your help."

Feeling more ashamed than ever, Caroline nodded slightly and quietly left the room. Elena got up ever so carefully and began to walk over to Damon's bed. Once she reached it, she laid down on her left side, bent her knees and started to weep.

* * *

{flashback}

"_Damon, please don't leave." I choked out._

"_Why should I stay? Give me one good reason." he said coldly._

"_This baby could be yours!" _

"_And what if it's not Elena? I don't want to stay here to watch Stefan and you frolic around in the yard with the child." _

"_If you leave now you'll never know if the child is yours!" I screamed._

"_I can live with it!" he yelled back._

_My tears were coming down freely now." Go ahead leave. I'm not stopping you anymore." I turned my back on him and began to walk out of his room. But I looked back and told him one last thing._

"_I thought you loved me." I whispered. His face softened for a second before the features of a cold man resurfaced. _

"_Things change, princess." he said flatly and with that last line from him, I ran out from the room._

_Looking back, I'd also ran out of his life._

* * *

{end flashback}

Elena's crying had stopped now, but she still felt depressed. She was staring out of the window now, into the darkness of the night.

"I'm sorry Damon. Where ever you are." she muttered.

After a few minutes, she crawled back into bed and fell sound asleep.

He made sure she was fast asleep before swinging into the bedroom. He walked over to Elena and brushed the hair back from her face. He kissed her forehead and whispered;

"I'm sorry too princess."

* * *

***Author's Note* what do you think? If you got confused, the flashback was done in Elena's POV and the rest of the chapter was done in third-person POV. Which one was written better? Anyways, review if you want and spread the word about this story..i guess.**


	2. chapter 2 foreshadowing

***a small little change was made; now this story is rated T.***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Foreshadowing **

"Elena?" said a voice. Elena opened her eyes just a smidge to see Meredith standing in the doorway. She wanted to just fall back asleep and pretend Meredith wasn't there, but since she was delivering Elena's baby, she might have some useful information.

"Yeah, Meredith?"

"It's about the baby; I'm getting slightly anxious about your pregnancy."

"Why would you say that? I'm the one carrying it around." Elena said joking.

Meredith laughed," I'm anxious because the baby is due in a week and you've been depressed, not eating well...and...and." her good mood was shattered and her words ended in a stutter.

"I will be fine, and so will the baby. Even if something does go wrong, you have vampire blood to heal me right?" Elena asked.

Meredith shook her head. "I ran out of it last week and I don't want to take some from Caroline or Tyler."

"Now we're just scaring each other. Let's just forget about it and worry next week." Elena said with a smile.

"You're right. Don't you have to help Caroline plan your birthday party or something?"

"Fuck." Elena muttered. "Thanks for reminding me Meredith."

-11 hours later-

After 11 hours of planning a birthday party for herself with the help of Caroline, Elena finally returned home to the boarding house. Lying in Damon's bed, Elena started to think over the party. She swore that half of the people coming were not even acquaintances with her. They had decided to make the party happen at the boarding house, just like the party last year. Only difference was that she was turning 19 and she was pregnant. Elena rubbed her stomach and felt the baby kick. She grinned. If only _he _was here to experience all the things that happened; the morning sickness, the first kick, the first ultrasound. _He _had missed all of it. She sighed. Thinking about all this depressing shit really tried her out. Sleeping was the only way to forget about it. Without a second thought, Elena slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

{dream sequence}

_I open my eyes to find the room completely black. I would have normally thought I had awakened in the middle of the night, but the room... it didn't smell right._

"_PLEASE LET US OUT!" said a voice screamed followed by loud pounding._

"_Hello?" I called out._

"_Mom, you're awake!" _

"_Mom?" I got confused._

"_Did he hit you in the head? Do you not know who I am?"_

"_Who's he and no, I don't." I replied._

"_Shit. This just keeps getting better and better." _

"_What's your name?" I felt so hopeless._

"_My name's Jessica. I'm your daughter." the voice said in a rather sarcastic voice._

_Realization hit me. This voice belongs to my daughter. But that couldn't be possible; I hadn't even given birth yet!_

"_Jessica, how old are you?" I said in a shaky voice. _

"_18, mom." I could tell by her voice that she had rolled her eyes. A minute passed before Jessica asked me;_

"_Do you need help getting up?"_

_It may sound stupid, but I had just realized that I was lying down on the cold ground._

"_Yeah, please."_

_Her hand reached out to me in the darkness and I could see it perfectly. Usually, I wouldn't be able to. Weird._

"_Thanks." I said once I was on my feet._

"_You're welcome, I guess." she muttered._

_I could feel the hostility coming from her. I wondered why._

"_You're lucky he feed us before sealing us away in this fucking tomb." Jessica jabbered._

"_What did he feed us?" I asked._

"_A human." she replied._

"_I'M A VAMPIRE?" I shouted._

"_No shit." Jessica acknowledged._

_I had only one more question to ask before I would start moving._

"_Who sealed us in the tomb?"_

"_Stefan." she said in a hateful tone._

_Just then, orange colors were coming out from behind the rock that closed the tomb. I didn't recognize them until Jessica shrieked out;_

"_FIRE!"_

* * *

{end of dream sequence}

Elena woke up in a start. Her body was shaking and she was covered in sweat. She glanced over at the alarm clock to look at the time. 4:00am.

"Well happy birthday to me." she groaned.

* * *

**Shocker! Not really... Anyway, Meredith is a doctor but they mention what kind (I'm betting somewhere in the ER unit) so I made her an o****bstetrical gynecologist. That's all except if you (again) got confused, that dream sequence was done in Elena's POV and the rest of the chapter was done in third person POV. Review if you want -**_**vampyrawarrior**_


End file.
